Hot Ice Cream? SasuNaru Ver
by Laela Park
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke saat berada di taman? Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga membuat Naruto benar-benar malu? "Hei, Teme, coba lihat! Mereka lucu sekali, iya kan?" "Kau pernah makan ice cream hangat?" "Ice cream hangat? Memangnya ada?" SasuNaru/ Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto/Romance/Drabble/Oneshoot/T/AU/OOC.


WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **SASUNARU/ SASUKE UCHIHA DAN NARUTO UZUMAKI**

 **ROMANCE, DRABBLE, T, AU, OOC**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **~Nappeun Bam~**

Semilir angin berhembus halus, membelai tiap permukaan yang dilaluinya. Udara segar tersamar, memberikan pemasok akan kehidupan. Teriknya mentari tak menghentikan mereka yang bernyawa. Rindang pepohonan menjadi tempat singgah mereka yang rehat. Rerumputan hijau menjadi alas mereka yang terlelap. Riuh perkumpulan saling bercengkrama, menikmati sensasi alam pada satu tempat yang mereka sebut dengan taman.

Guk.. guk.. guk~

Terlihat dua ekor anjing berlari-lari mengelilingi taman. Bulu-bulu halusnya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Surai coklat keemasannya terlihat berkilau karena pantulan sang mentari. Menjadikannya terlihat anggun dan menawan. Ukurannya yang mungil, menambahkan kesan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Ahh.. Lucunyaaa.." Teriak seorang pria ketika melihat kedua anjing tersebut. Perhatiannya tidak lepas dari kedua anjing tersebut.

"Hei, Teme, coba lihat! Mereka lucu sekali, iya kan?" Tanyanya pada sosok lain yang duduk disampingnya, Sasuke.

"Hn.." Jawab temannya dengan singkat.

"Ishh.. Dingin sekali." Gerutunya menanggapi sikap lawan bicaranya.

"Kira-kira anjing itu jenis apa yah?" Bisiknya, takut mendapat perlakuaan dingin kembali dari kawannya.

"Pomeranian." Jawab Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan temannya.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa ,Sasuke?" Tanyanya merasa kurang mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Pomeranian, Dobe." Jawabnya kembali.

"Apa itu jenis anjing itu? Wahh.. Kau tahu dari mana Teme?" Tanya pria itu lagi, merasa kurang percaya dengan jawaban temannya.

"Dobe!" Ia sedikit kesal dengan Naruto yang meragukannya.

"Hehehe.. Baiklah, aku percaya. Klan Uchiha memang tidak bisa diragukan. Hmm.. Pomeranian. Lucu sekali. Mereka tak kalah lucu dengan kyubi." Gumamnya, menyebutkan salah satu anjing peliharaannya.

"Aku punya anak rubah yang lebih lucu dan menggemaskan dari anjing itu." Celoteh Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Loh, bukannya kau hanya memelihara ular di rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Setahunya temannya ini adalah manik ular, tapi tadi ia mengatakan memiliki rubah. Ia semakin bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau punya rubah Teme? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" Tanya Naruto yang menjadi sangat penasaran dengan anjing yang dibicarakan Sasuke.

"Kau mengetahuinya." Jawab Sasuke, yang semakin mengundang rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Benarkah? Yang mana?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kau. Naruto Uzumaki." Jawab Sasuke yang sontak membuat Naruto terdiam. Kini wajahnya menghangat dan rona merah mulai memenuhi wajahnya. Mata bulatnya pun semakin melebar, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti bayi rubah. Sasuke menjadi semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"TEME!." Celetuk Naruto, menutupi rasa malunya. Sasuke pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

~Nappeun Bam~

"Kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, apa kau yang lapar, Sasuke?" Naruto balik bertanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Ahh.. aku bawa coklat. Sebentar." Ia teringat bawaannya, ia segera meraih tasnya dan mengambil coklat yang ia tawarkan. Namun disayangkan, coklat yang ia bawa sudah tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Yaah.. Coklatnya meleleh, Teme. Gomeeen." Ujarnya menyesal. Sepertinya terik matahari yang telah melelehkan coklatnya.

"Hn.. Tak apa." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan. Ia pun mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Hingga matanya menemukan penjual ice cream di sekitar taman.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar." Pinta Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, Sasuke pun datang dengan dua buah ice cream ditangannya. Menciptakan binar di kedua mata Naruto.

"Ice Cream..!" Teriak Naruto antusias.

"Chocolate corn ice cream, Majesty." Sasuke memberikan Ice cream kepada Naruto layaknya sang pramusaji kepada rajanya, yang tentu disambut dengan bahagia oleh Naruto.

"Thank you." Sambutnya berlaga layaknya seorang raja, ahh bukan bahkan ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang putri. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka pun menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman sambil memakan ice cream.

"Kau pernah makan ice cream hangat?" Sasuke memulai kembali percakapan mereka.

"Ice cream hangat? Memangnya ada?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah digoreng atau direbus? Tapi pasti bukan jadi ice cream lagi. Kau pernah memakannya, Teme?" Celoteh Naruto yang begitu penasaran.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Sasuke, yang disambut dengan anggukan antusias.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Ia memakan beberapa sendok ice creamnya. Ia pandangi wajah Naruto yang memasang wajah penasaran. Mengemaskaaan. Bantinnya menjerit. Hingga..

 _Chu~_

Sasuke kecup bibir menggoda Naruto, ia kecap rasa manis bibir itu. Tangannya meraih kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam tautan mereka. Lidahnya bergerak membuka mulut lawan, mengisinya dengan cream lembut dalam oralnya.

Naruto pun tak tinggal diam dengan perlakuan pria dihadapannya. Lidahnya pun ikut menari melawan perlakuan Sasuke. Merasakan cream lembut dan manis pemberian Sasuke. Lumatan mereka pun semakin dalam, saling mengecap rasa manis dari keduanya. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka melepas tautan mereka.

Naruto mencoba mengisi kembali pasokan udaranya. Perlakuan Sasuke sedikit membuatnya kualahan. Wajahnya menghangat dan dipenuhi oleh rona merah yang begitu nyata. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Menyembunyikan rona merahnya, yang nyatanya terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Hangat, bukan?" Celetuk Sasuke, membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

" _AKHHH.. Sembunyikan aku!"_ Batin Naruto menjerit. Ini sangat memalukan baginya. Ia malu dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia malu akan kejadian tadi, dimana ia begitu menikmati perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia pun tak kuasa menahannya, hingga ia memutuskan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau yakin tidak menginginkannya lagi?" Goda Sasuke.

Rasanya ia ingin meruntuki pria satu itu. Berani-beraninya ia melakukan itu kepadanya. Namun harus ia akui, ia menyukainya. Ia dibuat dilema akannya.

"Ini tempat umum, Teme. Kita pindah tempat!" Tutur Naruto, disambut dengan seringaian oleh Sasuke dengan khasnya.

 **-END-**


End file.
